1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to determining positions of targets using airborne measuring systems.
2. Background Art
Currently, measuring systems for measuring target positions from airborne measuring devices require the measuring device and target to be in planes parallel to each other and parallel to a ground plane of the target planet. If these two criteria are not met, the measurement accuracy is substantially reduced. Recently, there has been a need to measure targets that are on in planes that are not parallel to a ground plane of the planet (e.g., vehicles moving through mountains). Also, recently more satellite or spaced-based measuring devices have become available for use to measure targets on planets. Theses spaced-based devices may constantly move, and are typically not perfectly parallel with either the target and/or the ground plane of the planet.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that would allow for accurate measuring of a target position regardless of the orientation of the target or a measuring device used to measure the target position.